Multi-command trigger switch has been widely used in various types of electronic products these days, such as computer keyboards, remote control devices and the like. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,687 discloses a multi-command trigger switch 90, please referring to FIG. 1, that includes a rotary switch, a trigger element 8 and a rotary casing 9. When in use, by rotating the rotary casing 9 the rotary switch can be driven to move along a swivel locus to output a first trigger signal; and the trigger element 8 also can be depressed to make a vertical trigger switch on the rotary switch to output a second trigger signal. However, the aforesaid multi-command trigger switch 90 has the trigger element 8 and the vertical trigger switch coupled in a simple structure without confining the trigger element 8 in position, hence when the multi-command trigger switch 90 is used in an environment with great vibration the trigger element 8 is easily affected by shaking of external forces and skews from the rotary switch, and the indication marks printed on the trigger element 8 could be deviated from the original positions as shown in FIG. 1. This could confuse user's distinguishing of the indication marks. Moreover, the multi-command trigger switch 90 looks inferior in quality and could result in a lower esteem in user's mind.